Naos Sirius Black-Prince
by Alexanne.Queen
Summary: Et si Harry Potter était en fait Naos Black-Prince, mais que suite a un incident a l'hôpital (Le véritable Harry Potter étant mort-née) il est élevé durant une année entière par les Potter, Se faisant adopté dans un rituel d'héritage. Et si Sirius,qui ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de son fils, découvre que ledit fils existe, qu'il est en en vie et qu'il en fait part a Severus.


Bonjour! :) Je tient juste a préciser que ceci est ma **première** fanfiction et donc... :) 3

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent a J.k Rowling

**Avertissement **: Homophobes s'abstenir :P

**Paring **: J'hésite encore entre un Harry/Voldemort ou un Harry/Draco ... Un des deux, sur et certain! :D

Prenant enfin une grande respiration, il poussa les battants de la porte devant laquelle il s'était figé, et se prépara mentalement a la discutions qui allait suivre. Rentrant dans la pièce vide uniquement éclaire par les faibles rayons de la lune, il vit immédiatement l'ombre assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la nuit sans étoiles.

L'ombre resta assise, prétendant de ne pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'en fait, il n'attendait que sa. Il arrêta de contempler le ciel et porta son attention au reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre de la fenêtre. Il observa pendant quelques minutes l'autre garçon fixer chaque recoin de la sale qui leur servait de point de rencontre depuis maintenant plus d'un an, semblant chercher quoi dire, semblant être gêné par le silence de la sale. Son cœur manqua un battement de le voir ainsi perdu, tout en étant toujours aussi magnifique. Il prit alors la parole disant d'une voix presque trop faible pour être entendu un mot. Un seul mot.

— Severus

Ledit Severus le regarda enfin et c'est en posant sur lui un regard incertain qu'il prit lui aussi la parole d'une voix tout aussi faible.

— Sirius

S'en suivit d'un silence inconfortable. Chacun ayant quelque chose à dire, mais peu très sur de comment aborder le sujet. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, ils avaient autre chose à se dire que l'heure et la journée – car le lieu était pour les deux très clair — ou il se retrouverait dans leur cachette. C'était aujourd'hui la dernière journée de leur septième année. Leur dernier rendez-vous et sans même se consulter, ils avaient décidé de rapporter cette conversation le plus longtemps possible. Chacune de leurs rencontres avait jusqu'à présent été purement et uniquement charnelle et aucun n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de parler, mais c'était aujourd'hui inévitable. Le Serpentard respira lourdement avant de briser le silence, en une tentative maladroite.

— Je crois qu'il faut parler.

Une seule phrase. Un fait. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils avaient eu besoin de l'entendre.

— Tu as raison.

Une réponse. Une confirmation. Peut-être même un moyen de retarder la conversation à venir. Le griffondor, qui jusqu'à ce moment-là était resté assis, se leva doucement dans un froissement de tissus et vint se poster juste devant l'autre, a seulement quelques pas. Le regard de Severus se perdit automatiquement dans ses yeux et il sut immédiatement que s'il ne le disait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il prit alors la parole d'une vois rapide, décider à jeter tout ce qu'il avait à dire avant de ne plus en avoir la chance.

— Avant de venir ici j'ai euh… enfin… Je, je sais que ça a l'air étrange, mais c'est la vérité, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Alors… Et bien avant de venir ici j'ai… Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, il se fit couper par la voix de Sirius, lui disant ce qu'il avait craint d'entendre par-dessus tout.

— C'est fini.

Il lui sembla pendant un instant que son cœur avait cessé de battre, pourtant cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, après tout il le savait. Il était au courant qu'entre eu ce n'était que du sexe. Il était au courant, mais pourtant il se sentait briser, car il avait tout de même espéré que ses sentiments seraient partagés. Se retenant fort difficilement de ne pas laisser s'étaler sur son visage toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, il se força à écouter le reste de ses paroles. Après tout, c'était les dernières paroles qu'il aurait de l'homme dont il était si stupidement tombé amoureux.

— On doit passer à autre chose, après tout ce n'est pas comme si c'était sérieux non? On s'est bien amusé tous les deux et je ne regrette rien, mais ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous alors… Continua Sirius d'une voix qui semblait un peu trop enjouée pour être normale. Il se racla la gorge mal a l'aise fasse au silence qu'il reçu comme réponse.

Severus quant à lui, tenta de refouler ses larmes tout en se maudissant pour cette faiblesse. Il ne prit la parole que lorsqu'il eu retrouvé un semblant de voix et qu'il eu trouvé assez de force pour ne pas faiblir devant le griffondor.

— Je… Oui, on n'aurait jamais réussi à… à former un vrai couple, on est trop différent pour même y penser. Il laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un léger rire, piètre tentation de paraitre convaincant et sûr de lui. Alors je… tu devrais y aller. Tu sais, pour pouvoir profiter de tes derniers instants avec les griffons… Moi je vais rester quelque temps. Finit-il d'une voix tremblante avec un semblant de sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

— Oui, je vais faire ça… Adieu Severus. Dit-il tout en sortant de la pièce, non sans faire un baisemain au Serpentard – disant au revoir à sa façon.

Severus resta figer pendant quelques secondes, regardant toujours la main dont les lèvres de Sirius avaient frôlé un peu plus tôt. Il sortit de sa transe en entendant les pas s'éloigner de plus en plus. Pris d'un élan d'adrénaline, il se retourna en vitesse et quitta la pièce rapidement, suivant le bruit des pas du griffondor. Au moment où la silhouette tant rechercher se fit voir, il augmenta la vitesse de ses pas afin d'arriver près de lui. Lorsque ce fut fait, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un Sirius plus qu'étonner et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Ce fut brutal, aucune douceur – Il n'en avait jamais eu dans leur relation – seulement du désir et du désespoir. La langue de Sirius vint immédiatement chercher celle de Severus dès le moment même où leurs lèvres se sont touché et s'en suivit ainsi d'une danse délicieusement sensuelle entre leurs deux langues pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle du baiser. Victoire qui revient comme d'habitude à Sirius qui en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus. Les mains du Griffondor vinrent se caler sur les hanches du Serpentard, alors que les bras de celui-ci se croisèrent alentour de son cou. Severus tentait désespérément de ne pas penser que ce serait probablement leur dernier baiser, mais n'y parvient pas et laissa couler sur sa joue pâle, une unique larme. Leur baiser pris fin, beaucoup trop rapidement à leur gout et après avoir repris leur respiration ils se séparèrent.

— Adieu, Sirius. Dis Severus tout en souriant faiblement, laissant couler une seconde larme.

L'autre lui sourit tristement, se retournant et reprit sa marche vers son dortoir sans un regard vers l'arrière.

Le Serpentard se laissa alors glisser doucement au sol, les joues désormais remplit de larmes tout en regardant celui pour qui il aurait vendu père et mère, quitté son champ de vision. Il pleura longtemps dans le silence du couloir, il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus émettre une seule larme. Il passa alors un bras alentour de son ventre, se rassurant de la présence de la légère bosse qui se fit sentir contre sa main.

C'était mieux ainsi, il se serait a jamais détesté d'empêcher l'homme qu'il aime de vivre pleinement ça vit et ce à cause d'un enfant qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais désiré. Il se promit alors de l'oublier, ce serait très dur, certes, mais son enfant lui donnera la force de continuer.

Son enfant étant désormais la seule chose qui le poussait a continué à vivre.

**Plusieurs mois plus tard**

Il était enceint de sept mois et quelques jours. Il se laissa s'écrouler sur le divan de sa chambre personnel situé au manoir Malfoy.

Ce fut Lucius qui le retrouva dans un état pitoyable dans le corridor ou il s'était effondré, la soirée où il avait vu Sirius pour la dernière fois. Fatiguer et le cœur briser, il lui avait tout raconté, épuiser de porte seul son lourd fardeau. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Lucius Malfoy, prince des Serpentard, l'avait prit lui, un passionner de potion solitaire, sous son aile. C'est ainsi qui se retrouva à habiter au manoir Malfoy, sous les bons soins de Narcissa qui avait pris soin de le materner comme s'il était son enfant à venir.

À son plus grand amusement, Lucius l'avait entrainé au ministère de la magie, dès leur sortie de poudlard, afin qu'il puisse porter fièrement le titre de lord Prince, dont il héritait la gouverne de par sa mère, autrefois unique héritière. Severus Tobias Snape devint donc Severus Tobias Prince, lord de l'une des plus anciennes et des plus riches familles de sang pur, alors qu'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, trouver l'ironie. Il avait désormais toute accessibilité aux nombreuses propriétés des Prince, mais restait chez les Malfoy car les sombres corridors du manoir principal des Prince lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il passait donc le plus claire de son temps dans sa chambre à songer au prénom de son fils, car oui, il était maintenant au courant du sexe de son enfant, ou encore à essayer d'oublier Sirius. Tentative peu concluante qui se terminait toujours par des larmes silencieuses.

Ainsi donc, après plusieurs semaines de recherche, il avait enfin trouvé le nom parfait pour son enfant enfin, des prénoms parfaits dans lequel se trouve _**le **_nom parfait pour son fils. Il ne lui restait qu'à choisir entre eux.

Le premier prénom qu'il avait trouvé fut celui-ci ; Erakis Sirius Prince. Il lui plaisait bien, mais il préférait toutefois les deux autres noms dont Calx Severus Prince (lorsque je le prononce, cela ressemble À Calix) et Naos Sirius Prince (à noter que le — s — dans Naos ne se prononce pas, cela se prononce donc Nao). Parmi les noms d'étoile de son livre d'astronomie, ce fut ces trois noms qui lui plaisaient le plus. — Severus ayant décidé de suivre la tradition des Black qui consiste à nommer l'enfant à partir d'une étoile. —

**2 mois et demi plus tard, Hôpital de sainte-mangouste, chambre d'accouchement numéro 203**

Il pleurait, il avait perdu son fils, son héritier. Il avait vu son corps d'une teinte bleuté, être emmené par l'infirmière dans une autre sale afin de tenter de le sauver. Il s'approcha de sa femme et la pris dans ses bras, espérant que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. La jeune femme avait les yeux fixés sur le mur blanc, pleurant la perte de son enfant.

**Hôpital de sainte-mangouste chambre d'accouchement numéro 213**

Severus regarda le corps blanchâtre de son fils suppliant le ciel pour qu'il prenne une respiration. Lucius et Narcissa, qui avait une main sur son ventre rendu enrobé à cause de sa grossesse, regardaient avec peine leurs amis se replier sur lui-même, murmurant mille et une prière pour que son fils survive, tout en fixant toujours le point où avait désormais disparu l'infirmière, avec le corps de son enfant.

**Hôpital de sainte-mangouste, chambre de soins pour enfant naissant**

Dans la chambre où reposait le corps de deux bébés mort naissant, une jeune infirmière se retournait, regardant l'horloge. Sa collègue avait pris sur elle d'annoncer la triste nouvelle aux parents, elle était donc seule avec les deux corps. Elle soupira, cette situation l'attristait toujours autant, elle se détourna des jeunes garçons pour jeter ses gants lorsqu'elle entendit un faible cri. Abasourdie, elle se retourna et vit l'un des deux enfants en train de gigoter.

Elle se précipita vers lui et fixa le miracle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, car devant elle, l'enfant qui était pourtant mort, respirait. Elle regarda l'enfant battre des cils et s'émerveilla devant la couleur de ses yeux. Son œil droit était d'un gris argenté, encore plus brillant qu'un diamant et celui de gauche, doré comme le soleil. Elle comprit alors que la magie de l'enfant lui avait fait dont de soins — soignant de ce fait son œil gauche qui n'était pas formé auparavant et réparant son cœur, lui permettant de vivre — chose uniquement possible pour un enfant magiquement puissant, et encore, ce phénomène était très rare. Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et ce dépêcha dans le corridor afin d'annoncer au Potter que leur fils, Harry James Potter avait survécut.

Personne ne remarqua que sur le berceau dans lequel elle avait pris l'enfant, était inscrit Naos Sirius Prince.

**Hôpital de sainte-mangouste chambre d'accouchement numéro 213**

L'infirmière venait à peine d'entré dans la chambre que déjà trois regards la fixaient, près a écouter la moindre parole qui franchirait ses lèvres. Elle se sentit nerveuse, incapable de supporté le poids de leur regard, elle se mit a se dandiner d'un pied a l'autre cherchant les mots qui causerait le moins de dommage. Severus sentit la brève lueur d'espoir qui brulait encore en lui s'éteindre à petit feu lorsqu'il la vit cherche ses mots. Il s'effondra, en larmes, avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Sa seule raison de vivre n'était plus. Il pleura longtemps, très longtemps, la mort de son fils qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de tenir dans ses bras.

Narcissa le suivit de près, peiner de la mort de celui qui aurait été son filleul, se serrant plus près de Lucius qui avait lui-même le regard luisant – ne se permettant pas de pleurer en public —.

L'infirmière quant a elle fut à la fois soulager de ne pas avoir a le dire a haute voix, mais elle eu aussi le cœur brise de voir le père pleurer la mort de son enfant.

**2 mois et demi plus tard, d'accouchement numéro 203**

Les Potter, était quand a eu en train de pleurer de joie, émerveille que leur fils soit en vit et d'après l'infirmière, très puissant. Jamais Lily et James ne pensèrent un seul instant que l'enfant n'était pas le leur.

Et ses ainsi que Naos Sirius Prince fut mépris pour Harry James Potter pendant 7 mois, avant que le couple ne découvre que leur véritable fils était toujours mort, par l'intermédiaire des gobelins. Gringotts ayant envoyé une missive au parent de l'enfant afin de leur demander de choisir un Héritier pour le titre de Lord Potter. Découvrant qu'il n'était pas leur fils de sang, ils décidèrent de procéder au sortilège d'héritage – sortilège habituellement interdit — afin que l'enfant soit considéré comme leur véritable fils, oubliant que peut-être, quelque part, un homme pleurait peut-être toujours la mort de son fils…


End file.
